


Dreams

by elletromil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dream you often have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It’s a dream you often have.  
You’ll be coming back to the flat from somewhere, anywhere, you never know and anyway it’s not what you are coming from that is important but what you’re coming back to.  
You’ll enter the flat and he’ll be there like always, Sherlock Holmes, doing an experiment in the kitchen, typing one thing or another on your laptop or wasting away the hours of the day on the sofa, bored.  
Sometimes you’ll talk, sometimes you won’t. But something will always nag you at the back of your mind, something that will prevent you from feeling truly content in the comfort of your home. And you can never put your finger on it, on what is bothering you...  
Until you wake up in your bed with tears on your cheeks and the memory of his death coming back to you.

*

It’s a dream you often have.  
You’ll be walking on the street going somewhere, anywhere, you never know and anyway it’s not your destination that is important but who you meet on your way there.  
You’ll be walking without really paying attention to your surroundings until someone calls out your name. You’ll know that voice because no matter how many years pass you’ll never be able to forget it, but you still won’t believe it because he’s supposed to be dead. Nevertheless, once you’ll look back, you’ll see him, Sherlock Holmes, very much alive and seeming quite proud of himself and you’ll hit the stupid git for faking his own death. He won’t duck, even if he’ll be expecting your reaction, he’ll just stand there and let you vent off your frustration before following you on the way to wherever.  
You’ll be happy and relieved, but something will still bother you and you don’t know what...  
Until you wake up in your bed with tears on your cheeks and the knowledge it was only a dream.

*

You’ve never had that dream before.  
You came back from work at the clinic and all the way home you got the feeling you’re being followed by someone, anyone, and you could not tell who, but you’re certain you were not just being paranoid. But nothing happened and you dismissed it.  
You’d practically just closed the door behind you when someone knocked on it and you were half tempted to just ignore it, it had been a long day, but another knock made up your mind.  
So you went to the door and opened it on him, Sherlock Holmes, who looks tired and a little bit like death warmed over.  
You both stared at one another without moving, as if neither of you really knows how to react. You both say each other names at the same time and you wish you could find the energy to hit him, yell at him, anything, but you’re simply too exhausted at the moment so you only kind of sagged into his arms.  
A long moment passed and you can’t be sure who was keeping who up, but that’s not what is important.  
What is important is that later that night, you’ll wake up to kisses on your cheeks and the proof that none of it was a dream and that Sherlock is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been beta'd so if you spot any errors, be kind and tell so I can correct them :)


End file.
